sonicfanonforumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:The truth of Sonic couples
For all sonic fans HE DOES NOT MARRY AMY, Shadow does. Sonic marries a mobian named Rebecca(see fanfiction High school? and A New Generation) Silver maries Blaze Knuckles marries Rouge Tails Marries Cream then are a whole lot of other couples that are on the sonic club website: www.sonicclub.synthasite.comShadow the Hedgehog 18:48, 10 January 2009 (UTC) That's pretty sweet. I didn't know that.Blue Light 12:17, 3 January 2009 (UTC)Blue Light SHADOW MARRIES AMY?????? OMG that was very unexpected i thought rouge married him. Dawnthehedgehog 16:27, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Ooops. Put too much power into that Chaos Flare. Sorry Shadow! didn't mean to make you demented. SONIC MARRIES AMY, SHADOW MARRIES ROUGE, Knuckles marries Julie-Su, Tails and Cream is right, as is Silver and Blaze. Will the Echidna 03:05, 15 January 2009 (UTC) WTH are you talking about the last time i was hit with a chaos attack was 23 years ago when we (sonic me tails and knuckles) fought nazo i am not DEMENTED! I must have given you amneisa too. I fought you. Even fight whith your power inhibitors off. Then, I blasted you with a Chaos Flare so hard, I wiped your mind blanker than a clear window! Besides, Scourge the Hedgehog and the Anti-Shadow make you look like a COWARD! Will The Echidna 00:36, 16 January 2009 (UT My bro is not a coward and he deserved to be king wen he was! Dawnthehedgehog 05:14, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Dawn how bout we have nice little painless fight with will(said sarcasticly)? Shadow the Hedgehog 15:47, 19 January 2009 (UTC) im in! Dawnthehedgehog 16:10, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Firstly, I never called him a coward. I just said that he appeared like a coward in comparison to the Anti-Shadow. In regards to the fight....... (GOES CHAOS) BRING IT! Will the Echidna 02:19, 20 January 2009 (UTC) (turns Chaos which is where i turn sky blue and and have gold streaks also refered to as super chaos shadow) This will be Fun! Shadow the Hedgehog 02:28, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :Im not gonna bother straightening this fanfictional mess out. I explauined the relationship deal with Sonic Team 3 times or more now.--Mystic Monkey 03:32, 21 January 2009 (UTC) I will hit will with my Super Sun Beams!!!!!!!!!!!! Dawnthehedgehog 02:58, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Fun, fun, fun. (Chaos Flare is heard) Goodie. Maddy, Kyle, ATTACK FORMATION! Chaos Will 05:43, 22 January 2009 (UTC) quick Sonic Silver (all three of us turn hyper )Chaos CONTROL!!!!! (turn into Phoenix) MAXIMUM ADRENILINE CANNON!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Phoenix FUSION PULSE! (Goes into Pure Chaos Master) MAXIMUM HEAT WAVE! Pure Chaos Master 03:42, 26 January 2009 (UTC) (loud explosion is heard and a three mile lomg dent is seen around us) Phoenix (Drops into martial arts starting position and draws sword.) Pure Chaos Master 00:15, 27 January 2009 (UTC) (pulls out hyper aura and charge) Phoenix (Leaps and floats) Hey, isn't Dawn supposed to be fighting too? Pure Chaos Master 02:53, 28 January 2009 (UTC) (floats up to him) i think so HEY DAWN WHER R U!? well until then where were we? oh yah (continues to charge at will while firing chaos bolts out of aura) Phoenix (Dodges and uses Chaos Blade and Seismic Fist at the same time.) Pure Chaos Master 06:13, 29 January 2009 (UTC) (starts to fire chaos blasts,chaos destruction,and chaos cannons causing giant explosions in three mile dent) Phoenix (Reveals Chaos aura that blocks all explosions. Starts charging a Hyper Fusion Pulse) Pure Chaos Master 23:29, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Break it up! The Chosen One of Fire 02:05, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't bother, someone spilt fanfic blood on this discussion.--Mystic Monkey 11:21, 6 February 2009 (UTC) In that case, Chaos Control, Time stop! (everything and body turns gray and freezes)The Chosen One of Fire 13:27, 7 February 2009 (UTC) HA! Chaos Control(everything turns back) MAXIMUM ADRENALINE CANNON!!!!!! Phoenix (Dodges, grabs Phoenix in talons) Drill Beak! (Phoenix can't move) Why are we fighting anyway? The Chosen One of Fire 21:25, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Awesome! The ACTUAL Chosen one of Fire! In super form, I might be pyrokinetic, but nothing near your scale! We're fighting because I called Shadow a 'coward' compared to the Anti-Shadow. Pure Chaos Master, Will the Echidna talking 05:32, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :You're fighting because of that! For the love of! I want an apology from both of you or so help me I will lay a hyper power tree to obliterate you all!!!! If you thought my ordinary form was tough, wait until you see my hyper form!!!! The Chosen One of Fire 23:45, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Yes sir. I surrender. II' not willing to see your hyper form, even If I go Chaos. (Fusion splits) If Phoenix attacks me again, I'm not going to fuse. Flashfire212 05:08, 10 February 2009 (UTC)